Forever Fornever
by firexkitsune
Summary: Kurama is reminiscing upon his life with the gang...


Forever Fornever  
The wistful memories of days before,  
Are what keeps me going on.  
The thoughts of loneliness in store,  
Keep me turning back to the life I cherished more.  
The tears from my eyes cannot satisfy,  
The sadness I feel inside.  
Though on my face, I seem all right,  
All I can wish for is my previous life.  
Forever we seemed to be,  
Always friends, through the times,  
But it was for never in reality,  
That is the truth I wish not to believe.  
My mind is tortured, I'm all alone,  
I'm left to wither in the past,  
My friends all gone, and the life I'd known,  
Seemed like someone's story, not my own.  
I remember the sunset on our last day,  
We laughed and cheered at our triumph.  
Saying goodbye, we vowed in a way,  
That no matter what, in our hearts we'll stay.  
Forever. That ends so soon, and rarely lasts.  
Loneliness, what is this feeling?  
I've never experienced such pain in my past.  
For never will I forget the lives I've passed.  
I've seen the evil, felt the pain,  
I've had enough for all my days.  
I've gone through the loss, and had no gain,  
I've wept for my friends, and for those I've slain.  
We won in the end, we killed them all,  
But we had to pay a price too high.  
We watched the sunset and I recall,  
We parted in joy that nightfall.  
Forever we promised. We'll always have each other.  
What happened to that? Forever is just a lie.  
That day, we were all together, sister and brother,  
For never, in our hearts we thought, we wouldn't meet one another.  
I still remember the smile on my face,  
Happy, yet sad if you looked closer.  
I remember the jokes we told, some out of place.  
Those etched memories can never be erased.  
He slept in a tree, his face calm and fair,  
For once not distorted by anger.  
He was bitter, but that was his way of showing care.  
He waited for me, not knowing I was there,  
We made our pact, and we were together.  
It seemed like a strange pair, me and him,  
But we chose to be best friends forever.  
Now he's gone. And I will see him again, never.  
We fought as a team, our skills complementing.  
We were perfect as one, as a whole.  
I desire not to spend my days lamenting,  
Over these fond recollections so tormenting.  
These hands that fought, that healed,  
Are no more in use for those tasks.  
The strength in my body once never revealed,  
Will remain there, the energy sealed.  
  
Forever I will relive the past and those days,  
I'll wonder where my friends are now,  
And if they too, think of us always,  
With heavy heart and soul ablaze.  
It seemed like fate was on our side,  
For in the beginning it brought us together,  
Weaving our paths and lives,  
So they met and coincided.  
As the sunset on our journey's last page,  
We slowly glanced around before we left,  
Eyes closed, we relieved the joy, the pain and rage,  
The bloodshed and the eternal wars we waged.  
As the last rays twinkle on my heavy heart,  
My friends all gone, to where they must,  
I still linger, for from this world I cannot part,  
And my new life, I wish not to start.  
Forever my friends, we will keep strong,  
Remember our past in all that is now,  
For never is our parting to last so long,  
Together, with each other we'll always belong.  
Our paths once crossed are tangled no more,  
You went your way, I went mine.  
But our friendship still thrives from before,  
I leave the sunset sadly, my heart sore.  
I knew this was the end.  
Our battles over, struggles won.  
But our unnerving bond will never bend,  
For from the day we met, I knew we'd be friends.  
  
Forever. My heart never really left that shore,  
Where the sunset forever on our last breath,  
Taken as a team, and for never we swore,  
That one of us would be alone in this world anymore.  
The wind blows my tears off my cheek,  
I cry not in sorrow, but in joy,  
For it happened. And no more shall I weep,  
In sorrow for that everlasting friendship I seek.  
I cry in bliss that we had indeed met,  
All four of us at once,  
And my tears are in hope that we'll never forget,  
The promise we made that last sunset.  
Forever. For never. We shall be there,  
For times in the future, and experiences we shared.  
We shall live our life as it has been designed,  
No matter where the others are, they'll always be on my mind.  
Right by my side or worlds apart,  
My friends will always be close at heart. 


End file.
